


My Love, Come and Save Me

by Video_killed_the_radio_host



Series: Teach Me to Be Bad [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BAMF Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Background Relationships, Bad Things Happen to Cecil Palmer, Biker AU, Biker Carlos, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of human traficking, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome, Teacher AU, all sex is consensual, creepy charles, creepy kevin, soft cecil, teacher Cecil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Video_killed_the_radio_host/pseuds/Video_killed_the_radio_host
Summary: Happiness is a rare thing in Carlos's life. His biggest source comes in the form of the soft spoken Cecil Palmer, a cardigan wearing kindergarten teacher. They have a good life....just a bit unorthodox.When Cecil doesn't come home one evening, Carlos is sent into panic mode. How far will one go to get back what he lost?
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Charles/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale), Desert Bluffs Carlos/Kevin, Desert Bluffs Rochelle/Desert BLuffs Earl, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Teach Me to Be Bad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626352
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is probably the darkest thing I've ever written but enjoy

Cecil waves as the last few students trickled out of the classroom. He loved his students but he was also ready for the weekend. He picks up the stack of papers into his bag and does one last sweep of his classroom. He knew it was empty but it was a habit he had picked up a few years ago.

He picks up his cardiagain and drapes it over his shoulder. He was looking forward to spending the weekend with his boyfriend Carlos and his group. Carlos called his group  _ Cientificos Locos.  _ They were basically a gang but Carlos said not to call them that because it sounded tacky. Either way, the group were nice people. 

Rochelle and Terry were Carlos’ right hands. Rochelle worked at the school with Cecil. The red haired woman was a fierce, protective woman who stood up for what she believed in.

Terry was a man who was always quick to make a joke but was stone cold when necessary. He never misses with his gun. Cecil felt safe with him the moment they met. Terry was flirty, especially with Cecil but Cecil knew it didn't mean anything. Everyone knew he was loyal to Carlos and Carlos alone. Still, his reactions were pretty funny whenever Terry made Cecil blush.

Jason and Riley were the only married couple in the group. Riley is a cop and Jason is a barista with Cecil's best friend Earl. Jason was relatively soft spoken while Riley was never afraid to speak her mind. 

Nilanjana was a smart woman. She always had a strategy. She was the tactical agent of sorts. Always on her toes.

Lastly there was Meliko. Meliko was the daughter of a rival gang member but left her past behind for a more peaceful way of life. She is a lirbrain during the week and a bartender on the weekend. Her weapon of choice was the knife. 

Cecil finally makes it to his car and unlocks it, giving one last wave to the other kindergarten teacher, Tyler Stewart. Tyler waves back and calls to behave. Cecil blushes lightly and waves him off. 

He leaned down to unlock his car and is struck on the back of the head and blacked out before he hit the pavement.

Carlos leaned against the house, cigarette in hand as he waited for Cecil. He hadn't heard from him in the last hour and was getting a little concerned. He knew Cecil likely got caught up talking to Rochelle, which wasn't unusual. He sighs and flicks the cigarette away. He looks up as he hears tires on gravel. Rochelle pulls up in her pick up and steps out after turning the truck off. She pulls her hair out of its tight bun, red curls flying wildly.

"Hey Roch. Where's Cecil?"

Rochelle looks at him in confusion. "I thought he was with you. He told me at lunch he was coming straight here after the bell. Have you heard from him?"

Carlos stands up straight and digs out his phone. He dials Cecil's number and listens to it ring. He gets voicemail. Panic grows in his gut as he tries again. Voice mail. Then his phone pings. He looks down. A text.

**_Carlos, I will not be able to make it tonight. I aplogize_ **

"Something is wrong." Carlos looks up. 

Rochelle looks over his shoulder. "What do you mean? It just says he can't make it."

Carlos shakes his head. "No. Its to formal. Cecil never uses my name when texting me. He always uses some kind of pet name. And he'd never use "will not" in a text. He says it takes to long and his attention span can't handle it. He'd use "won't" and he misspelled apologize."

"So?"

"He's an English major. He doesn't misspell words." He turns the phone's screen off and takes a breath. "He never misses movie night." He looks up at Rochelle. "Something is really wrong. Get everyone in the living room. We need to find out what happened."

Rochelle nods and follows Carlos inside. Nearly everyone is already in the living room. Terry is sitting near the fireplace. Riley and Jason sat on the couch. Nilanjana was curled up in an armchair. They all look up when Carlos enters the room.

Carlos looks around. "Where is Meliko?" He asks.

Jason looks over. "She gets off in ten minutes."

"Where's the other half of C Squared?" Riley asked. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry Riles." Terry teases. "But yeah? Where is the pretty boy? I need me some sugar."

Carlos sits down with a heavy sigh. "He's missing."

The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly. 

"How long has he been missing?" Riley asks, sitting up and digging out her phone. "I'll get a BOLO put out."

"I'm not sure…"

Terry's body language changes. His face darkens and his shoulders are drawn in. 

"When did you last hear from him?'

"Well I got a text from his number but It was not Cecil. I know that for a fact."

\-----.-----

_ "Oh...he really is pretty." _

_ "Not as pretty as me." _

_ "Of course not beautiful. You will always be my favorite." _

_ There was a soft squeal. Then a chuckle. _

_ "I'm just saying, we could have some fun with him." _

_ Cecil wanted to flinch away from the hand on his face. Or at least open his eyes. Scream. Do something! But all he could do was stay still and listen.  _

_ "Where are we going to keep him until it's time to play?" _

_ "Oh…..the Blue Room. What do you think?" _

_ "Oh….yes. But we are going to have to change him. Those clothes are just dreadful." _

_ "I'll have Tyler do it. Come on. It's you time my love." _

_ Cecil hears the giggle again and it grates his nerves. He felt a pinch and he was once again dragged into unconsciousness. _

\-----.-----

Carlos stands in front of the lit fireplace, staring at the dancing flames without really processing them. How could he let this happen? How could he drag Cecil into this? How could he let himself believe that he could keep Cecil safe? That he could be happy?

"Hey." A soft voice said behind him. 

Carlos turns and clears his throat. "Terry."

"This isn't your fault. You know that right?"

"But what if it is? I have enemies. Cecil- he's the only innocent one here."

"And we will get him back. We all love him. You know that." He puts his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "By any means necessary."

Carlos nods. "Any means necessary."


	2. Chapter 2

Cecil's eyes snap open and he jerks upright. He's on a bed that isn't his or Carlos's in a room that wasn't his or Carlos's. The room has deep blue walls and a small window. The bed was soft, but too soft to be comfortable. 

He pushes back the heavy black comforter and notices he is wearing clothes that aren’t his either. Instead of his light blue button down and khakis, he wore a dark purple tunic and a pair of black slacks that were a little to short. He reaches up and feels his neck for the chain that normally rested there. It held Carlos’s class ring. It was gone. After feeling for his glasses and putting them on, stands, bare feet hitting a soft carpet. Looking around, he noticed the room was well furnished with a dark oak dresser and bookcase. A desk was nestled in the corner, the same dark oak as the rest of the room. He makes his way over to the heavy door and just reached to open it when the door opened from the other side.Cecil steps back as a man enters the room. He was a little shorter than Cecil but held so much more power.

He had cold, calculating eyes and skin that was dark from long exposure in the sun. He had a long scar on his cheek, likely from a blade of somesort. Maybe a previous victim? His hair was slicked back neatly, not a hair out of place. He wore a crisp black suit that made him seem powerful. He steps forward and Cecil stumbles back, his movements sluggish due to a pain in the side of his neck. 

“Who are you?” Cecil demands, voice shaking with poorly concealed fear. “Where am I? Where are my clothes? Where is-” He cuts off when the man touches his hair. He freezes.

“Oh, you are so much more beautiful when you’re awake.” The man murmurs, his accent thick. Cuban maybe? 

“Who are you?’ Cecil whispers, trembling.

“Oh you have no reason to be scared of me Cecil.”

Cecil hated the sound of his name on that man’s tongue. 

“My name is Charles. My Kevin and I are going to take  _ very  _ good care of you.” He runs his fingers through Cecil’s hair, dragging the long blonde strands out between them. “Hm. We’ll have to cut this. It’ll get in the way.”

"Please don't." Cecil whispers as he tries to pull away. He gives a whimper when Charles grasps his hair and pulls. 

"I didn't give you permission to speak."

"Let me go. Please. What is it you want? I-i don't have a lot of money. I teach kindergarten. I'm not even in a union-"

Charles's hand comes across his face. His head snaps to the side, knocking his glasses crooked. He tastes blood and he could feel the heat from the red mark on his cheek. Shaking, he looks back at Charles.

"If I want to hear you speak, I'll tell you."

"I just want to go home."

"This is your home now Ceec."

Cecil felt his blood run cold. Both at the nickname and the statement. That is the nickname Carlos calls him. But what mostly makes his breath catch is being told he can't leave.

“Why?” He whispers. “Why me? I’m not anything special. I’m just-”

Cecil flinches back when Charles brings a hand up to rest next to his throat, thumb pressing gently over his vocal cords. Cecil swallows dryly. 

“Now don’t say that Ceec. You are special. I think so and so does Kevin.” Charles says softly, almost cooing. 

“I don’t even know you. Or-or this Kevin-” he gasped when Charles presses his thumb down. 

“Don’t talk like that Flower. It’s not good.” Before Charles could say more, he turned his head toward the sound of incoming footsteps. The pressure on Cecil’s throat lessens. “Kevin! I missed you.” Charles’s tone did a complete 180 when he spoke to the newcomer.

“Aw Charles.” The new voice purred, nearly a whine. The voice was sugary sweet. It reminded Cecil of artificial sweetener. "You started without me?"

"Of course not Sunflower. He just woke up. I was just explaining how it's not nice to put oneself down."

The owner of the second voice came into Cecil's field of vision. The new man was a few inches shorter than Cecil himself,with jet black hair and dark eyes and naturally tan skin. Just seeing him made shiver shoot down Cecil's spine. He freezes, staring at the pair.

"See?" The man Charles called Sunflower- Cecil assumed this was Kevin that he seemed so fond of. "I told you this color is much more suited for him."

"Yes you did. You tend to be right a lot." Charles smiles. It was a cold smile that made Cecil whimper again. Charles looks back at Cecil. "He's going to take good care of you. Aren't ya Kev?"

Kevin lets out a giggle. "It's been a long time since I had a new toy."

"Mm. Well I have to get ready for work. So I'll leave you two be." Charles releases the hold on Cecil's throat. Cecil took that opportunity to scramble to the corner furthest away from his captors. He watches the two share a tender kiss before Charles whispers something and Kevin giggles again. Then Charles leaves and Cecil is left alone with Kevin. 

Kevin walks towards him and Cecil tries to make himself smaller in the corner. 

"Please don't hurt me." Cecil whispers, bringing his hand up to where Charles's had just been.

Kevin stops an arm length away and crouches down so their eyes meet. "Silly Cecil. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend." 

"If you were my friend, you'd let me go."

Kevin laughs this time. Not a giggle but a full on laugh. It was an eerie sound. "But this is your home now. Why would you want to leave?"

"I don't want to be here! I want to go home! I want Carlos…" the last part is whispered.

"You'll learn! Don't worry." Kevin giggles again and reaches out. Cecil flinches back again.

"Don't touch me."

Kevin clicks his tongue. "Rude rude rude. I'll have to teach you some manners." 

Before Cecil could blink, Kevin's hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. Despite the hand being bony and small, he held tight in an iron like grip. It made Cecil shake terribly again. He was yanked forward. Cecil yelps as he's thrown flat on his stomach. He tried to crawl away but Kevin pulls him back before sitting on the small of his back. 

"Let me go." Cecil begs. "Please. You don't want me. I'm not anything special!"

"Ceec no one likes a Debbie Downer." Kevin says, leaning forward and gathering Cecil's hair in his hands. "So pretty. But alas it must go."

"Get your hands off of me!" Cecil tries to pull away. He manages to knock Kevin off of him but a moment later feels a pinch at his neck. His limbs lock up and he can't move.

"Cecil I hate to do this to you."

"Bullshit."

"But you must follow the rules or you will be punished." Kevin rolls Cecil back onto his stomach and takes his spot once more. He quickly works Cecil's hair into a braid before securing it with a hair tie. "See? Not so bad right?"

Then Cecil felt cold metal on the back of his neck and his heart stopped before he realized it was scissors. He hears a distinct  _ snip _ then cold air on the back of his neck.  _ He did it. He really did it. _

He felt the urge to cry or curl up but he couldn't move and refused to give Kevin the pleasure of seeing him cry. So he just closes his eyes and stays silent.

"See? I told you it's so much better when you just listen. Good boy." Kevin kisses Cecil's head before standing. "I have something to take care of. See you soon~ don't go anywhere."

Cecil doesn't answer as Kevin leaves him alone. He feels numb and not just because of the drug. He whispers to himself that Carlos is looking for him. That he has Riley using her connections in the local law enforcement to help. Maybe they filed a missing person's report? But Cecil knew that over two thousand missing persons go unsolved every year. Forcing the bad thoughts back, he told himself again that Carlos would find him. He had to be strong for Carlos. Because without the promise of Carlos, he saw no reason to hold on.

"Hey boss man. A package came for ya!" Jason calls. "No return address though."

Carlos pushes back from his desk. "I'm coming." He calls, leaving the study. He finds Jason standing next to the kitchen table with a small box. He hands it over and Carlos sets it on the table, pulling out his pocket knife. Flipping open the knife, Carlos cuts open the box and looks inside. The knife slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor. Coiled in the box was a long blonde braid. A braid that smelled like coconut and lavender.  _ Cecil. _


	3. Chapter 3

Cecil wakes with a dull ache in the back of his head. He has been held captive for a week at this point, or so he thinks. Kevin and Charles do feed him but Cecil doesn’t eat much after the first night due to it being drugged. He was sure nothing had happened while he was out so he assumed it was a sedative but he didn’t want to take any chances.

He sits up and looks around the unchanging blue room. He was starting to hate the color.

Swinging his legs over the side, Cecil stands and slowly makes his way over to the vanity. Looking in the mirror, he almost didn’t recognize the face staring back at him. Despite only being there for a week, his face was nearly colorless and he had deep bags under his dull eyes. He pushes the roughly cut hair from his face and sighs before resting his forehead on the cool glass of the mirror. 

“Good. You’re awake.” A smooth voice said behind him, making Cecil squeeze his eyes shut before turning around. He forces a smile onto his face.

“Good morning,” Cecil says softly. He leans on the dresser when a wave of nausea hits him. “H-“ he clears his throat. “How are you?”

Instead of answering, Charles approaches him. Cecil stumbles back a little, back hitting the window sill. “We are going to take a trip today. You, me and Kevin.”

“We are?” Cecil asks before wincing. He didn’t think he was allowed to speak.

“We are. But first we have to go see a friend of mine.”

“Where are we going?” Cecil asks softly, praying Charles couldn’t hear the shaking in his voice. 

“Out. Don’t worry. You’ll like it. I promise.” Charles touches Cecil’s cheek before pulling away. “I have to go make a call so Kevin will be along to help you get ready soon. If you behave he won’t need the needle.”

Cecil swallows thickly. “O-okay.”

Charles gives a smile and leans closer. Cecil freezes, holding his breath. Charles was close enough that Cecil could see the flecks of hazel in the other man’s icy blue eyes. Cecil’s heart beat so loud in his ears he was sure Charles could hear it. Charles puts his index finger on Cecil’s bottom lip and pulls it down just a little. Cecil gives a soft whimper and starts to tremble like a wet dog. 

“You are so…..so beautiful.” He whispers before standing up straight. “I will see you soon.” He smiles before turning on his heel. “Don’t disappoint me.”

Cecil stares after him. _Me? Disappointing you?_ He thinks bitterly. _You’re the one holding me captive!_

——-.——-

Kevin wakes up with a smile and rolls back up in the comforter. He hummed and closes his eyes again. He feels the bed dip behind him and a warm hand settle on the back of his neck. 

“Kevin. It’s time to get up.” Charles says, leaning over and kisses Kevin’s temple.

“Mm. Fuck off.” Kevin responds and turns over.

“Kev~ I need you up please.” Charles tried again. 

“I don’t wanna.”

“Please? I need you to get Cecil ready to go see Roxxi and Ellie.”

“Suck my dick.” Kevin groans, once again burrowing under the blankets.

“Will that get you up?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“I make no promises.” Kevin mumbles as Charles turns him flat on his back.

“Hmm.” Charles pulls back the blanket back and gently pushes Kevin’s knees apart. 

Kevin lets his legs fall open as he gazed down at Charles lazily. He runs his fingers through the older man’s hair. 

Charles wastes no time pushing up the oversized shirt Kevin wears to bed and settles between them. The skinny man was nude under the shirt so Charles wasted no time bracing himself against the bed and wrapping his mouth around Kevin’s soft cock. Just a few touches got the other man’s body to react. Charles smirks around him and sets to work.

It doesn’t take long for Charles to bring Kevin over the edge. It was always easiest in the morning because Kevin was always horny in the morning. 

Pulling away, Charles wipes his face on the back of his hand. “Kevin!” He sighs as Kevin turns over and closes his eyes again. 

“I’m up I’m up.” Kevin grumbles, sitting up. “Hi.” He smiles softly.

“Good morning beautiful.” Charles smiles back and leans forward, kissing him softly. “We’re taking Cecil out today so I need you to pick something nice out for him to wear. We will need to take him to see the girls first.”

Kevin purses his lips but smiles. “I know exactly what to do.”

“I know you do Sunshine. You’re amazing like that.”

“Of course I am.” Kevin beams. “Now I have work to do.” Swinging his legs over the bed, Kevin stands. “Move.”

Charles puts his hands up and steps aside. “I gotta call Roxxi anyway.”

“You do that.” He stops long enough to press a kiss to Charles’s temple. “See you soon.”

——-.——-

Cecil looks up as the door opens again and he pulls his knees up to his chest to make himself smaller. Pressing himself against the headboard, he looks at the door. Kevin enters the room wearing a yellow polo and dark jeans. 

“Good morning Cecil!” Kevin sing songed. 

Cecil offers a shakes smile. “Hello.”

Kevin’s expression softens and he sits down on the edge of the bed after softly closing the door. “I need to tell you something.”

“O-Okay….”

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just like you.”

“You are nothing like me.” Cecil says coldly.

“Please...just listen to me.” Kevin looks down. “I’m just like you. One of his victims.”

Cecil is quiet for a moment, his gut saying not to trust but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to trust that he wasn’t alone here.

“How long?” He whispers.

“Six years.”

“Why did you...if you’re like me, why did you drug me?” Cecil forced himself to look up at the dark eyed man.

“I noticed that if you play along to his sick games no one gets hurt. It was for your own safety.”

“I don’t want to be here.” Cecil whispers.

“Well it’s not so bad once you get used to it. Just do what he tells you and he won’t hurt you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about.”

“So maybe we can figure out how to get out. Together.”

Cecil nods a little before licking his lips. “Do you know where he’s taking me today?”

“Oh! We’re just going out is all. Public so he won’t hurt you. But we need to get you dressed.”

“can I wear my own clothes?” 

Kevin giggles. “No silly. These are your clothes now.” He opens the wardrobe. “Now let’s see…..how about this?”

Kevin turns around with a black button up in hand. 

“Fits my mood.” Cecil mumbles. 

Kevin giggles again. “Put it on. And these. He isn’t a patient man so hurry.” Kevin pulls open the door and looks into the hall before stepping out and leaving Cecil alone again. He stares down at the shirt for a moment before Kevin’s warning rang in his ears. He pulls off the shirt he was wearing and puts the black one on before quickly changing his pants. He looks around and finds his shoes, the one thing he was allowed to keep. He puts them on before opening the door, surprised to find it unlocked. Outside the door, Charles was leaning against the wall, Kevin draped over his chest, the two locked in a deep kiss. 

Feeling his face heat up, Cecil takes a step back. Despite trying to go unseen, Charles sees him and breaks the kiss with a grin. “You look good. Ready to go?”

Cecil gives a silent nod. “Y-yes. S-sir.”

“Sir?” Charles taps his chin. “I like that.”

“He learns fast.” Kevin looks over Charles’s shoulder at Cecil with a smile.

“Good. Good. Now let’s go. They’re waiting for us.”

Cecil follows quietly, afraid to set Charles off. Once outside, Cecil squints in the harsh sunlight. He’s headed into a car and then the door is shut. The windows on the car were heavily tinted so no matter if Cecil tried, no one would see him. He was trapped. So he sits quietly, listening to the soft words from the couple in the front seat but not really registering any of it. 

The car ride is about ten minutes long and the Cecil is being pulled out again. “Inside.”

Cecil obeys, following Kevin up the stairs. 

“Just do what they say okay?” Kevin’s tells him softly. “It’s the safest thing to do.”

Cecil bites his bottom lip and nods. “Okay.”

Kevin nods and opens the door, ushering Cecil inside. Once inside, Cecil looks around. The lavish house was decorated comfortably and Cecil found himself admiring it, 

A pair of heels against tiles catches his attention. He turns and sees a woman with long dark red hair dressed in tight black pants and a low cut blouse. 

“Roxxi!” Kevin beams.

“Hello Kevin. Charles. Who's your friend? Doesn’t seem like you guys’ type.” The woman-Roxxi- remarks as she gives Cecil a once over. 

“We’re working on breaking him in.” Charles says, wrapping his arms around kevin and pressing his cupped hand against the skinny man’s crotch. Kevin giggles and squirms in the hold. Roxxi smirks a little and looks back at Cecil, who was being held onto by Charles’s free hand. He could feel a bruise forming already. 

“I see. And what brings you to our humble abode?”

“Cecil here needs a Makeover.”

“Ah. I know just the thing.” She turns her head and yells. “Babe! You’re needed!”

Cecil winces at the yelling but forces himself to stay quiet. He’s herded off to another room and pushed into a chair. His wrists were bound, which he expected. Cecil turns his wrists, feeling the plastic rub at his skin. 

Another set of footsteps makes Cecil look up again. Another woman had entered the room. She was dressed in a dark green sundress and a black leather jacket. She also had red hair but it was carrot colored compared to Roxxi’s maroon hair. 

“Cammie tased a guy. Got to rough again.” The new woman says, ignoring the three men in the room. 

“That girl needs a raise.” Roxxi says with a smirk.

“I know. She’s my best girl.”

Charles clears his throat and makes the woman turn. “Ellie, this is Cecil.”

_So this is Ellie and Roxxi. What are they going to do to me?_ Cecil thinks as he forced his eyes up to look at her. 

“He sure is pretty. I could make a lot of money off of him.” Ellie purrs, pulling a pen from her pocket and tilting up Cecil’s chin. Cecil swallowed thickly. 

“Not for you El. We just need your magic touch is all.” Charles speaks up. “Dye his hair and maybe trim it up?”

Ellie hums. “Alright. But he would make a good whore. If you ever get bored of him send him my way.” 

Ellie’s words make Cecil cross his legs self consciously and flush lightly. 

“What color are you thinking then?” Ellie asks, pulling a tub from seemingly nowhere. “He’s a blonde so any color should take.”

“Mmm…..what do you think Kevin?”

“A dark brown would go nice with his skin tone.” Kevin answers. 

“Dark brown it is then.”

“I don’t have a permanent. All I have is the twenty four hour stuff.”

“That’ll be fine.” Cecil could hear Charles smirking. “I only need it for today.”

“Alrighty. What are we shooting for?”

“I’m thinking a high and tight? Something neat.”

“You got it.”

Cecil jumps when her voice was suddenly next to his ear. “Sit still pretty boy or I’ll cut your ear off.”

Cecil freezes as he feels cool metal against his ear. Slowly more hair is cut away from his head as the others make small talk around him. He doesn’t register any of the words as he tries to force down a panic attack. He doesn’t understand why they haven’t killed him. Why Ellie doesn’t just jab the scissors into his neck and be done with it. 

The sound of a shaking can brings Cecil from his thoughts. A moment later, a cold mist hit Cecil’s head. He just closes his eyes and wishes for t to be over. 

“Alright. All done.” Ellie pats Cecil’s shoulder.

“Perfect. Thank you Ellie.” Charles says, his voice making Cecil jump again as it was so much closer than last time. “Now we have to get going.”

The binds on Cecil’s wrists were cut away and then he was grabbed and hauled to his feet. “Come on.”

Once again, Cecil was pushed into the car and they were driving again. The drive was much shorter this time and soon they were parked outside of an upscale restaurant. Before Cecil could move, Charles was out and yanking open his door. Cecil flinches back. A pair of sunglasses were then shoved onto his face. 

“Okay here’s the rules beautiful. You are to wear these the whole time. You will not speak a word or make any signals. I have fifteen of my men inside and if you say a word I will blow his balls off and then personally kill every student you have ever taught.”

Cecil pales. His students were completely innocent in this. He nods weakly. 

“Good.” Charles gives a charming smile. “Let’s go.”

Cecil follows them with shaking legs and watches as Charles speaks to the host. He glances around, wondering who all were Charles’s men. Looking back at Kevin, Cecil notices the other man seems excited. Maybe this won’t be so bad. 

Cecil follows them through the restaurant, weaving through tables before coming to a stop. As soon as he sees who’s at the table, Cecil’s blood ran cold. 

_Carlos._


	4. Chapter 4

Cecil stared in horror at the man across the table. How did he get mixed up in this? He gives a whimper but feels Charles’s hand tighten around his arm and he clamps his mouth shut. He’s haphazardly shoved into a chair at the table and Charles sits beside him. It takes all of his self control to not flinch back when Charles leans close. 

“Remember what I said beautiful. One wrong move and-“ Charles presses the barrel of a gun against Cecil’s leg. 

Cecil tenses and nods quickly. Charles smiles and kisses temple before sitting up straight. 

“So Charles.” Carlos speaks up. “Who’s your new friend?”

Charles turns his attention back to Carlos. “Oh this?” He runs his knuckles down Cecil’s cheek. Cecil bites the inside of his cheek and does his best not to react. “This is Dylan Marron. He’s our newest Recruit. Beautiful isn’t he?”

“Well I can’t say you have bad taste.” Carlos answers with an easy smile. “What’s with the sunglasses?”

Cecil opens his mouth to answer, but Charles digs his nails into his leg and Cecil’s jaw snapped shut. 

“He’s got light sensitivity and he’s a mute. But we all have our flaws right? And he most certainly makes up for it in other ways.” Charles smirks and drapes an arm around Cecil’s shoulders, fingers brushing through the short brown hair while his other hand held Kevin’s gently, brushing a thumb over the other man’s knuckles. 

Cecil manages a small, forced smile but keeps his eyes down. He can just barely feel the gun laying on Charles’s lap. Maybe he could…..but then they were in a room with Charles’s armed men. Even if he could get the gun, he or Carlos would be shot down before he could even get the safety off. All he could do was sit there and take the advances. 

Charles gives a softly laugh and shakes his head. “That’s nice.” He then sits up straight, face serious. “I’ve actually come to ask for your help.”

Charles lets go if Cecil and sits upright. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s about Cecil.”

Cecil does his best not to react at both Carlos’s words and the fact that Charles’s hand tightened on his leg again. He dug his nails into the soft flesh there, causing Cecil to bite back a whimper. 

“Is something wrong? Where is Cecil anyway? I thought you never went anywhere without him.” Charles rests his chin in his palm. 

Carlos shifts a little. “That’s the thing. I have no idea. He disappeared Friday and I haven’t heard from him since. I think someone took him. And I-I’m worried. He doesn’t do good with a lot of stress.”

Cecil shivers when Charles rubs his thumb back and forth over his leg. 

“That’s terrible. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I was hoping you could use your connections to check around? I hate to ask favors but I really need to find him.”

“I don’t mind helping. I’ll look around for you. We’re going to find him. Don’t worry.”

Carlos face breaks into a relieved smile. “Thank you. I owe you one.”

“Eh don’t worry about it. I’m happy to help.”

Cecil stares at the man across the table, desperately hoping to get him to realize what he was missing was right here. Right in front of him. 

"Is there anything specific I need to let my people know? Birthmarks or tattoos or the like?"

"Well…." Carlos bites his lip. 

"The more information I have the better chance we have of finding him." Charles points out. 

"He has a birthmark shaped like an eye on his left hip. He doesn't have any tattoos but he does have freckles on his collar bone."

Cecil tenses again when he feels Charles's arm slip around his waist and bunch the dress shirt up a little, enough to brush his finger tips against the skin of Cecil's hips before digging his nails in. Cecil bites down hard on the inside of his lip as he fights back a reaction. What's going to happen to him now? Who knows what Charles is going to do when they're alone again. 

"I'll put my best people on it." Charles gives a sweet smile. He looks up as the waitress approaches. "Oh Hello Cassandra. We'll take the usual love."

The waitress gives a tight smile and a nod. "Of course sir. And you?" She looks at Cecil.

Charles digs his nails into Cecil's side more, nearly breaking the skin. "He'll have it too. Won't you dear?" He purrs at Cecil, once again pressing the gun into Cecil's leg. He slowly moves the gun up to rest at the hem of Cecil's pants. It was a silent threat.  _ Choose your reactions carefully if you want to get out of this alive.  _

Cecil swallows thickly and just nods. 

"So why does the waitress look ready to shank you?" Carlos asks with an amused smile after she had left. 

"Oh she's just mad cause her wife works for Ellie to pay off their debt to me." Charles muses into his wine glass. 

"Ah well, that's a shame."

Cecil feels himself zone out as the lunch goes on. He picks at the food he's served, aware that this could be the last unpoisoned meal he gets for a while but not hungry enough to stomach it. He knows Charles brought him here to torture him. To make him see that he's helpless. Maybe he got off on it. Charles had moved the gun away again but that doesn't ease Cecil's nerves. If anything it made him more on edge. That gun could be pointed at Carlos. He does finish the glass of red wine but doesn't allow himself to enjoy it. Eventually the arm around his waist disappeared, making Cecil look up. Charles was paying the check but Kevin was standing. Kevin puts his hands on Cecil's shoulders. Cecil looks up. Kevin jerks his head and Cecil takes the silent cue to follow. 

Once at the car, Kevin pushes Cecil against it, leaning close.

Cecil's eyes go wide in fear. 

"Shh. Don't panic." Kevin whispers. "He's watching but I saw what he did and thought you might need a getaway."

Cecil nods minutely. 

"Spread your legs a little. I'm not going to touch you but he needs to be convinced."

Cecil looks uneasy but shifts his stance as Kevin wedges a knee between his thighs. 

"We need to talk."

"Okay…." Cecil says in confusion. 

"I'm your friend in this mess and I need you to tell me if he's ever to much and I'll see what I can do."

"Kevin…..you shouldn't risk yourself for me. I'm not worth-"

"Shh shh. Just let me offer you the chance for help I never got."

Cecil looks down before looking back up. "Thank you Kevin. Thank you. I wish I could do something for you-"

Kevin looks around before looking back at Cecil. "Forgive me." He says softly before leaning forward, putting his hand over Cecil's lips. 

Cecil's eyes go wide and before he could protest, Kevin is kissing him over the hand.

"Having fun without me?" Charles's voice makes Cecil jump. Kevin pulls away and turns. 

"Of course not. I just was trying to calm Cecil's nerves is all." Kevin smiles. 

"Well we can have fun later. Kevin get him in the car. We need to get home."

\-----.-----

“Riley I need you to run a check for me.” Carlos says as he bursts into her office and makes her jump.

“Dude chill. What do you need boss?”

“I need you to run a search for a Dylan Marron. He would have recently moved here.” Carlos leans over next to her. Something about that guy put Carlos on edge. 

“Anything to narrow it down?”

“Black hair Though likely dyed and he’s a mute.”

“Alright….” Riley pops her fingers before typing quickly, scanning through lists and databases. "Anything else? Eye color?"

"No. He had sunglasses the whole time. Charles said something about light sensitivity."

After a moment there is a  _ ping.  _ “Uh Carlos?”

“Yeah?”

“Dylan Marron doesn’t exist."

\-----.-----

Cecil stirs when the bedroom door opens. He sits up a little. "Carlos?" He slurs. The bed dips beside him and he sees the faint orange glow of a cigarette. Wait a moment. Carlos doesn't smoke…..

Cecil is rolled onto his side and his sleep shirt is pushed up as rough hands move over his skin. A pen light makes Cecil squint.

"What-" He cuts off with a scream.

The cigarette is pressed into the birthmark on his side repeatedly. He tried to push his attacker away but another hand pins his wrists to his chest. The cigarette is pressed into his skin again and again, burning the sensitive skin. Cecil twists in an attempt to escape the pain. "Stop." He sobs. "Please….stop. I'm sorry. Please… I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Whatever I promise I won't do it again." He begs and begs until he blacks out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos drags a hand through his hair as he paces back and forth. How could he be so stupid? He was  _ right there _ and Carlos just let him go. What’s worse is he provided what was likely critical information to Cecil’s safety. He’s the reason Cecil is going to get hurt. How can he fix this? Charles had his hands on Cecil in a way that made Carlos’s blood boil.

“Uh boss?” Jason’s voice breaks Carlos from his thoughts. 

Carlos stops pacing and looks up. “Hey Jace. How can I help you?” He asks with a tired expression. 

“When was the last time you slept?” Jason moves closer and puts a hand on the older man’s shoulder.

“I’ll sleep when he’s home safely.”

“You aren’t any good to any one if you’re too exhausted. Go at least take a nap. Please. I’m worried about you.”

“But-”

“Don’t make me pick you up.” Jason threatens. Jason had been a Marine, forced into early retirement due to injury but he was still more than strong enough to carry Carlos around easily. 

Carlos puts his hands up in surrender again. “Fine. But I’m getting up in an hour.” He starts to walk away before stopping and turning back. “I have to find him Jace. I have to save him.”

“And we will but you need to take care of yourself. You know Cecil would be disappointed if you aren’t taking care of yourself, even if he was kidnapped. It wouldn’t make for a good reunion if you look like a hobo and pass out when you finally get him back.” Jason points out.

“Alright. Okay.” Carlos puts his hands up in surrender. “I’m going.” He leaves the room.

Walking slowly down the hall, Carlos runs a hand through his hair again. He should have been paying more attention…. If he had, Cecil would be here right now. He can’t help but wonder what was happening to Cecil at this moment. Was he hurt? Locked up? Dead? Something worse? Would Cecil even want him back after Carlos was dumb enough to let him go? 

He gets into bed, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders, staring into the darkness. He should have known something was going to happen. His life was dangerous and Cecil…. Cecil teaches kindergarten. He wore pastel cardigans and scrunchies. He wasn’t cut out for this life. And yet he chose to be a part of it. Because he loves Carlos and he’s grown attached to the others. Failing to save him...Carlos wasn’t sure he could survive that. He pulled the blanket over his head and closes his eyes, finally letting his body give into the exhaustion. 

  
  


When Carlos wakes up, sunlight streams from the window, across his face. He blinks in confusion for a moment before bolting upright and checking the time.  _ Shit _ . It’s after ten. In the morning. He throws the blanket to the side and makes his way to the kitchen quickly. He finds Jason and Rochelle talking over coffee. “Why did you let me sleep for so long?” He demands.

Rochelle puts her mug down before facing him. “Because you needed the sleep. Cecil’s been gone for nearly two weeks and you’ve slept maybe a full eight hours in that time.” She points out. “We need you at your best and not sleeping hinders that.” 

Carlos starts to retort but is cut off when Jason shoves a piece of begal into his mouth. He glared at him, but chews and swallows anyway. “Was that necessary?”

“Completely.” Jason nods. “Because I know you aren’t eating.”

“I do eat.”

“Once every few days doesn’t count so shut up and eat the begal.” Jason pushes the begal into Carlos’s hands. He turns back to Rochelle. “I’m going to scope out the area, see if I can find anything. We are going on nothing so we need something.”

“I want to go with you.” Carlos brushes his hands off. “I need to stop being useless. I can’t just keep being useless.”

“Carlos no. We can’t risk it. If he sees you, he will hurt Cecil more if not kill him. Let me check it out first.”

“I-”

“No Carlos. You’re staying with me. He’s right. We will work with Riley and see what we can do here.” Rochelle puts a hand on Carlos’s shoulder. “It’s the safest alternative.”

Carlos studies both of his teammates, slowly coming to realize there was no way he could win this argument. He sighs softly. “Fine. Alright.” He looks at Jason. “Be careful. If you get hurt I’ll smack the shit out of you.”

Jason smirks. “Boss I’m offended that you think I’d be so reckless.”

“I mean it.”

\-----.-----

Cecil wakes slowly, wincing when he moves, the burns from the cigarette still healing.Instead of sitting up, he curls up into a ball. He was alone and he felt it. The silence of the empty room was heavy, pressing down on Cecil’s shoulders. He had seen Carlos ...was close enough to touch and yet so far out of his reach. He hears the door open and holds his breath, waiting for the worst. When the bed dipped behind him, Cecil squeezes his eyes shut. Here it comes…. 

But then a gentle hand touches his shoulder. Cecil jumps before giving a soft cry of pain. Turning his head quickly, he realizes it’s only Kevin and not Charles.

“Hey.” Kevin puts his hands up. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“Kevin?” Cecil squints a little at the man in yellow. “What are you doing in here? Won’t Charles-”

“Shh…” Kevin hushed him quickly. “He’s not here right now. I figured you’d like a shower or something. Y'know...without the huge risk.”

“Why…”

“We don’t have much time and that needs to be cleaned out before it gets infected.” Kevin stands and offers his hand to Cecil.

Cecil studies the outstretched hand for several moments before taking it and standing slowly. “Okay…” He lets himself be led out of the room and down the hall. He looks around as they walk. This is the most he’s scenes of the house, as when he woke up that first day he was already in the room and wasn’t allowed out since, other than the lunch. The walls were a light blue, lighter than those of the room, with a green floral print. The floor is a beautiful hardwood, cold under his feet. 

FInally they get to the bathroom. The walls are lined with light grey and yellow tiles, with both a shower stall and a large elegant bathtub. The floor in this room are some kind of brown stone. Cecil looks around the room. There’s a cabinet next to the toilet which Cecil assumes holds towels.

“You can use either on you like.” Kevin offers.

“Will you sit with me?” Cecil asks softly. “I ...don't want to be alone.” 

Kevin looks surprised at this but nods. “Of course I’ll sit with you.” He perches on the toilet. 

Cecil nods and slowly strips down, not really caring that he was naked in front of practically a stranger. It didn’t really matter at this point did it? Charles would either break him or kill him so what was the point? Deciding to go with the bathtub, Cecil fiddles with the knobs before getting it to be the right temperature. FInally stepping into the tub, Cecil puts in the plug in and sits down, closing his eyes. “Kevin?”

“Hm?” Kevin looks over, fidgeting a little. 

“You don’t have to sit all the way over there.”

“Oh…” Kevin stands and shuffles over, sitting on the floor next to the tub, facing Cecil. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Kevin smiles.

“What were you like before….”

“Before he got me?”

“Yeah…”

“I was…...at the tail end of my divorce. My wife and I….we had fallen out of love. Better off as friends y'know? I have a son. HIs name is Donavan. I love him deeply but I don’t know if he even remembers me. I was taken six years ago. I resisted for a long time. But I think I have Stockholm Syndrome. I’ve…..grown to love him. That doesn’t mean I support him. I don’t. I want to help you. Keep you safe and eventually help you get out. But ...I don’t think I’ll ever be truly free of him.” Kevin trails his fingers over the surface of the water in the tub. “I want to help you before it hurts you like he’s hurt me.”

“Oh…..” Cecil pushes stray hair from his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I just ...let me help you.”

Cecil is quiet for a moment before nodding and smiling a little. “Thank you Kevin.”

“Thank me after you’re home.”

\-----.-----

“Hey boss!” Rochelle calls through the house. Jason still wasn’t back yet and he had left three days ago.

“What?” Carlos calls, moving from the office in the back of the house to the den. He looks around. “Have you seen Jason?”

“No. I was going to ask you.” She looks around where there’s a knock at the door. “Maybe that’s him?”

“No ...he has a key. Jason doesn’t knock.” Carlos moves to the door and opens it. On the porch was another box, much like the one he had gotten containing Cecil’s hair. He feels his stomach drop. Oh god…what now? Carlos crouches and opens his pocket knife. Rule nine. He cuts open the box and slowly looks inside. Looking inside made Carlos’s blood run cold. “Santo infierno…” He whispers, falling back and dropping the knife.

“What is it?” Rochelle asks, leaning forward. “Oh god…”

Nestled inside the box was a bag…..containing Jason’s head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sex is consensual and I tagged non con voyeurism just to be on the safe side

Cecil lays in the darkness, staring at the wall opposite him. Sleep won’t come and he knows it. Sleep hardly came any more. He doesn’t know the last time he had a decent night’s sleep. Kevin’s words kept repeating in his head.  _ Stockholm Syndrome...I’ve….grown to love him.  _

Cecil squeezes his eyes shut. He refused to let that happen to him. He loved no one but Carlos. Carlos… What if he doesn’t love me anymore?He and the opportunity to do better now that I’m out of the way. 

He jumps when he feels a touch ghosting up his leg. He feels his heart jump to his throat. He figured this was coming but he wasn’t prepared…. The touch moves up his spine and through his hair before it was gone. The touch was much more gentle than he expected but doesn’t give in. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He waits for it to return, just wanting it to be over, but nothing happened. 

Cecil turned over slowly and sits up. The room was empty. Had it been empty this whole time? Is he going crazy already? “H-hello?” 

No response. He hadn’t expected one but it was still a relief. He wants to turn the light on but is afraid that it would upset Charles so he lays back down and curls up into a tight ball. He wants to go home. Or die. Dying seems a bit more obtainable at this point…. Maybe if he gave in to Charles- no. He couldn’t do that. He can’t end up like Kevin. But what if he already was? The thought scared him.  _ Carlos… _ . 

Closing his eyes, Cecil exhales slowly. He needs sleep…. 

  
  


After what felt like only moments, Cecil’s eyes snap open. It was morning and he was nearly blinded by the ray of sunlight across his face. He sits up and feels around for his glasses. Putting them on, he looks around before jumping back. Charles was sitting on the bed. How had Cecil not notice that? 

“H-hi…” He says softly. Was he watching me sleep? Why?

“You talk in your sleep.”

"I'm….sorry?" Cecil fights the urge to shrink into himself. 

"You keep calling for him but he doesn't care."

“You’re wrong!” Cecil says, raising his voice a little louder than he intended it to be. 

“Am I?” Charles asks, raising an eyebrow. “If he cared would you still be here? If he cared, he would have saved you at that lunch. If he really loved you, he would have found you already.” He brushes a hand over Cecil’s shoulder. “I hate to be the asshole here, but you need to know the truth. We care about you Cecil. I care about you.”

Cecil knows this is bullshit.He knows no one cares about him. Not here. Well….maybe Kevin. But Charles did not. Cecil considers arguing but considers the consequences. He’s trapped in a small room with a likely crazy man. Who knows how many allies Charles had in this house. Who knows if they were even still in the city. He bites his lip and stays quiet. He refuses to play into Charles’s hand. 

Charles smiles. It’s always nice to a man starting to break. He reaches out to hook his fingers under Cecil’s chin and tilts it up a little. The skinny man starts to tremble. Perfect. He studies the dark blue eyes closely. They were beautifully dailated. Brushing a finger over Cecil’s bottom lip, Charles stands. “Get dressed. We’re having company.” 

Cecil had not stopped shaking since he noticed Charles on the bed. His mind flashes back to the ghost touch. Was that him? Slowly, Cecil pushes the blanket away and stands. Don’t argue. Don’t upset him. Do what you’re told and he won’t hurt you.He moves toward the closet and slowly looks through the clothes, finding a soft colbolt tunic and a pair of leggings.”How about this?” He asks softly.

Charles hums and moves across the room. He runs his fingers over the fabric. “Perfect.” He smiles and puts his hand on the side of Cecil’s neck, grazing a thumb over his throat.He feels Cecil swallow thickly. He wonders what it would feel like to have Cecil- 

Charles’s thoughts were interrupted when Kevin steps into the room. Kevin grins at the pair. “Am I interrupting?” He asks with a slight coo.

Charles lets go of Cecil. Can’t have him just yet but that’s fine because he had Kevin. “Come here Kevs.” He says, putting one hand out to the dark haired man. Kevin gracefully moves around the bed and takes the hand. 

“Hi.” Kevin snuggles into Charles’s hold. “What’s going on?”

Charles seems to have forgotten about Cecil because he pulls Kevin close and kisses him deeply. Kevin gives in easily, as always, slippping his arms around the shorter man’s neck. Kevin mewls softly when Charles nips his lips and pushes him back onto the bed, straddling him.

Cecil’s eyes widen. Are they going to have sex on his bed? But it’s not his bed. Charles owns this house and he can have sex where ever he wanted…. Cecil didn’t want to watch though. He backs into the closet and pulls the door shut. Already he can hear Kevin’s moans. Putting his hands over his ears, Cecil does his best to block out the sound. Why is this happening to him? 

Despite his efforts to block out the noise, Cecil could still hear the bedsprings and Kevin’s high moans. In the darkness, he can’t help but long for Carlos more. For home. A thud against the closet door makes Cecil jump and knock his head against the wall behind him in the small space. The door rattles and Cecil realizes with a sinking horror that Charles must be taking Kevin against the door. He pulls on his hair and fights the urge to scream. His breath and his heart are deafening in his ears. The pressure in his chest grows. His breath quickens before he realizes there's silence. He cowers more when the door opens. 

"Cecil?" Kevin kneels beside the cowering man. He reaches out but Cecil flinches away. "I'm not going to hurt you." Cecil doesn't move. "Cecil please." Kevin turns desperate. "If we don't get you ready, Charles will be mad. Cecil please. I don't want him to hurt you."

Cecil lets out a small, panicked noise when Kevin touches him but doesn't fight. He lets himself be pulled into the room. He's sat on the unmade bed and finally looks at Kevin. The brunette's hair is a mess and his throat was littered with new dark marks. His clothes are a mess and there's a slowly darkening hand mark around his right arm. But Cecil focuses on the eyes. Kevin's dark eyes are wide and concerned. 

"I'm so sorry." He gently wipes the tears away with his thumb. "I-i had no idea he'd do such a thing. Especially with you in here. I-I should have resisted or tried to move rooms. Cecil I'm sorry."

Cecil keeps drawn into himself for several minutes. "I've come to notice…" He says softly. "Resisting him would only anger him." Reaching up, Cecil touches where Charles had him by the throat earlier. "Did he hurt you?"

Kevin gives a sad laugh as he picks up the discarded clothing and hangs them back up, pulling down a loose fitting peasant style shirt and a pair of leggings. "That's just the thing. I don't think I can feel pain anymore." He turns back to Cecil. "He can do as he wishes to me but all I feel is numb."

Cecil takes the shirt that's offered. He knows deep down that he shouldn't trust Kevin but he can't help but feel himself growing closer to him. "That's horrible." He pulls off the sleep shirt and pulls on the blouse, fiddling with the ties. Is he going to hurt me? To-

"Cecil." Kevin puts his hands on Cecil's face, pulling him from his thoughts. "We need to talk about the man coming to visit today. His name is Diego Buio. He is much more dangerous than Charles."

The words chilled Cecil to his core. "More dangerous how?" He whispers. 

"Don't try to fight him. He always gets what he wants." Kevin picks up a brush and steps closer to Cecil. "He'll be here soon so we need to get you ready."

Cecil sits still as Kevin brushes his hair. He hums a lullaby that Cecil doesn't recognize. "Kevin?"

"Yes?"

Cecil doesn't speak for a moment. "Do you think it's possible for me to get free?"

Kevin's brushstrokes falter. "I'm going to try my very best." He puts the brush down and tilts Cecil's chin up. "I won't let you die here. I promise." It looks as if he's going to say more but a knock at the door had him smiling softly and climbing off the bed. "Come now. Its time."

\-----.-----

Cecil follows Kevin to the drawing room, where Charles sits in an armchair near the window but the man that drew Cecil's attention is the man standing next to the fireplace. He was Carlos's height but held much more power. His hair is slicked back neatly and jet black. He was dressed in all black, slack and a button up with the top two buttons open. He turns to look at Cecil and Cecil catches the stranger's dark eyes. He fixes Cecil in a gaze that made him shiver and feel dirty. 

The stranger sits down the glass of brandy and makes his way over to Cecil. Cecil's heart drops when Kevin moves away to settle on Charles's lap. The man-Cecil assumes this is Diego- puts his fingers under Cecil's chin and tilts his face up and to the side. "Very good work Charles." The man says with a thick Italian accent. He turns his attention back to Cecil. "Do you know who I am little bird?"

Cecil stares back at this man, wrinkling his nose as the smell of the brandy hits him. "I-I'm sorry. I have no idea who you are…."

"You will." Diego smiles and stands upright. He looks at Charles who was murmurs in Kevin's ear and causing him to giggle. Cecil watches Diego's reaction, feeling the hand on his jaw tighten. "Charles."

Charles looks up. "Yes?"

"Finish breaking him in. I want him ready in less than a month."

"Yes sir."

"One last thing." Diego leans close to Cecil's face. Cecil feels his breath catch. Is he going to kiss me? He hadn't kissed anyone except for Carlos in well over three years. Just before their lips touch, Diego turns away. "Name your price."

"My price?" Charles asks. 

"I want him when you're done with him. Name your price for your work and I'll double it."

Cecil's eyes widen, glasses crooked on his face. He frantically looks at Kevin but the other man wasn't looking at him. They're going to sell me….. I can never go home…..


End file.
